Talk:Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) Episode: Legends of the Dark Mite!
Bat-Mite Monsters Notification When Bat-Mite sends Batman to an alien planet, several very obscure aliens/robots/monsters have a few second cameos. They include The Alien Who Doomed Robin, Anthkar, The Crime Robot, The Mxyzptlk Creature, The Rainbow Creature (who will be seen again in a later episode), the two Star Creatures, Superman's Pet, The Time Creature and the Khalex race. BlindmelonKen 19:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Copied Information This might sound ridiculous, but I found our information copy and pasted to another wiki: The Brave and the Bold one to be exact. Should we, like, do something? I mean, I assume it's out of our control and I shouldn't make a big deal about it. I've just never seen a user take our information and put it on their wiki. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:41, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :I've had to deal with stuff like this one the multiple wikis I'm on with someone copying a page from said wiki and putting it unto their own or another wiki. We can ask them to rewrite the article so it's not a copy of ours. Which wiki is it? Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 02:44, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Batman: The Brave and the Bold Wiki. I'm not sure how far our jurisdiction extends or if we can even do anything but I'll link the page anyway. (https://braveandbold.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_the_Dark_Mite!?action=history) --- Haroldrocks talk 02:50, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I looked on the guy who copied the stuff onto the page there. On here the admins have had to warn him about copying things before, which you can see here . Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 02:55, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you sure we didn't copy it from them? I know a lot of our users try doing copying from elsewhere and posting it here. If that isn't the case, you can try asking them to change it but that's about it. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:52, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :::What Kyle said. Sadly, we have still some copied stuff still on here that I don't think we can yell "don't copy our stuffs" at other wikis with a straight face. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:21, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: I understand. I kinda figured we couldn't do anything anyway. :::: Also, Kyle, I'm pretty sure they copied us. My reasoning is that the last edit on this page, besides a miner one by Tupka in December, was in October. At that time, the page looked almost the way it does now. On the other wiki, their page is almost completely identical to ours, with the edit doing such being traced to one in November. I know we can't really do anything about it, I just wanted to explain my reason so you know I'm not pointing fingers without having some evidence. --- Haroldrocks talk 17:35, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::Speaking of copying, three guesses who didn't learn earlier today? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:42, December 10, 2013 (UTC)